


Sweet Tomato

by maizonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Future Foundation, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonos/pseuds/maizonos
Summary: Set in the Future Foundation after graduating from Hope's Peak Academy, and before the events of Dangan Ronpa 3 Future Arc.Makoto finds Kyoko sleeping and panics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This short one-shot was inspired by a gif I saw on tumblr. http://31.media.tumblr.com/b6430b721bb07e3dfcfb4387e974f17d/tumblr_mwnl2ypRZy1r2i68mo1_r1_500.gif
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and feedback is much appreciated! I hope it's fluffy enough to make your heart flutter.

The cup was filled to the brim, and Makoto had to be careful to avoid spilling it on the carpet in the office as he hurried to Kyoko’s desk, the dull moonlight shining through the windows of the Future Foundation building.

“Kirigiri-san, I’ve got you your coff-” Makoto stopped when he realised that Kyoko was not typing on her computer, as she usually was when he brought her a coffee every night. Instead, her eyes were closed, and she was leaning back on her chair, apparently asleep.

Makoto set the cup of coffee on her desk and stared at Kyoko’s face. Close up, he could see that her features were ever so delicate. He felt a desperate temptation to cup her pale face in his hands and...

Makoto stumbled backwards, and his face was a red tomato as he realised that he was in extremely close proximity with Kyoko, close enough that if he moved just the slightest bit forward, his lips would be pressing against her cheek.

When he regained most of his composure, Makoto looked at Kyoko’s face again, her features at peace and her lips seemed to be turned up just a little in the corners, like a smile, something he hadn’t noticed earlier. Makoto had rarely seen Kyoko smile, and seeing this rare sight made him extremely happy.

Somehow, without him noticing, Makoto had once again come into close contact with Kyoko. His cheeks heated up again when he realised it, while the a voice in him told him to man up and take this chance.

At last, Makoto took a deep breath, tried to calm his nerves, and gently pressed his lips to Kyoko’s cheek, for just a second or two, and then quickly stepped back.

“Goodnight, Kirigiri-san,” he whispered to her, walking away before he could regret his actions, his face burning. The tingling sensation of the kiss wouldn’t stop lingering on his lips.

\----

A little while after Makoto had left, Kyoko opened her eyes and chuckled as she thought of the events of the last few minutes.

She had been waiting to give Makoto this opportunity for ages ever since she’d noticed that he liked her, and her plan had turned out successful, just as she’d predicted. Makoto had gotten the courage to do what his heart told him - express his feelings to her, even though he did not know that she had planned this and pretended to be asleep.

The way how his cheeks turned as red as a tomato whenever they accidentally touched or when she caught him staring at her was simply adorable. He treated her with a lot of respect, and was always kind and sweet to her, even when he was feeling a little down.

In conclusion, to Kyoko, Makoto was a sweet tomato. Her sweet tomato.


End file.
